


I think I'm already falling for you

by aidazolomon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Irene is an AMAZING friend, John is 24, John tries to be flirty but it ain't workin, Sherlock has friends, Sherlock is 23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidazolomon/pseuds/aidazolomon
Summary: John meets Sherlock at a cafe and doesn't know what the fuck to do.





	I think I'm already falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that season 4 never happened. (Ao3 was being weird so it says chapters 1/1 but there are more to be coming!) P.S. There will be smut in later chapters ;)

John sat in the corner of the cafe staring at a blank screen. “God DAMMIT. No, no, NO!” he spat. Ugh, I’ll go get some food. He trudged over to the counter and ordered a blueberry scone. “Thank you.” John said as he walked back to the corner with his laptop. He tried to search for ideas in his mind but, it didn’t work. “Hey John! What are you doing?” a familiar voice half yelled across the shop. “Oh, nothing much really. Just TRYING to find some new ideas. Happen to have any?” Irene let out a laugh.

“Oh, I’m very sorry my friend, but the only ideas I have in my “stuck up brain” are LAME.”

“You know I was kidding right?”

“Oh you were? It really hurt my feelings.” she said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. “Oh my god,” I said rolling my eyes, “Irene, you bitch.” She acts VERY offended by slamming her hand on her chest with her mouth opened in awe. “EXCUSE me?” Irene asks with a sly smile. “YOU’RE the bitch here.” lightly slapping my face. “With your hair slicked back like a punk.” The bell suddenly rings indicating that someone has walked into the shop. John and Irene instantly look towards the door seeing who it was. “Oh dang, what a hottie,” Irene said fake cat-call whistling. “Too bad I don’t like dick.” 

“Irene!” he scolds looking around to see if anyone noticed.

“What?” she asked looking confused, “I’m just speaking the truth. But you gotta admit, your gay little heart likes looking at him right?” John had to admit, he was quite attractive. He had perfect dark not-too wild curls that shaped his face. He also had striking blue eyes and a long black coat that gave him a mysterious feel. But those shoes tho. NICE AS HELL. 

“Do you think he’s gay or bi?” he asked feeling drawn to him. 

“I dunno, DON’T ASK HIM IF HE’S GAY THOUGH. You’ll ruin it. Plus, I like seeing you clueless.”

“Fuck you.” he muttered underneath his breath. He gazed back to the man dressed in black who just ordered a coffee. Ha, black coffee. Suits him. Irene starts walking towards the counter and calls back, “Ah, well I gotta get going now, talk to ya later loser!” He let out a deep sigh and FINALLY goes back to his work after that distraction. Mother-fucking Irene. ALWAYS gotta wear that red lipstick that makes her look like a slut. ALSO, might I mention, she’s LITERALLY the twin sister of Cheryl Blossom. Just, without the signature red hair and the terrible death of a sibling but we’ll work on it. 

“Mind if I sit here?” a strangely charming voice asks. He looks up to see “The Hottie” staring down at him with his drink and book.  
“No, no, I don’t mind. You can sit here.” John quickly replies not meeting eye contact. “The Hottie” plops down on the chair and stares intently at him. (WITH THOSE PIERCING BLUE EYES BACK AT IT AGAIN) John FINALLY makes eye contact with him and it instantly stopped the man from sharing. 

“Hey, my name’s John. John Watson, what’s yours?” John asked.

“Sherlock Holmes.” he replies lifting his drink up to his mouth.

“So what are you doing there on your computer?” Sherlock asks leaning closer to see, “Is it a novel? Or just a story?” 

“Oh, no it’s just a novel I’m TRYING to write. I’m kind of stuck on ideas though.” he replies shrugging.

“May I take a look?” he asks gesturing towards the laptop. 

“Sure.” 

He shuffles closer to the point where their knees are almost touching. Almost. Touching. John can almost feel heat radiating off Sherlock’s body. Inhaling the scent of fresh laundry and shampoo. “Is it okay?” he asks quietly, breaking the silence. Sherlock looks up from the computer and wrinkles his eyebrows together. 

“I like it a lot actually, you should write more.” he said with a smirk. 

“Thanks, I will… Continue to write more. If I can think of anything else.” John replied flustered, smiling like an idiot. Just then, his cellphone rang the ringtone of “It’s my birthday, so now you gotta pick up the phone.” from Happy Death Day. He didn’t recognize it at first but soon realized it was for him. Oh shit. He slipped the phone out and checked who it was. Irene Ass-ler. Freaking Irene. “Sorry, Sherlock, I have to take this.” Sherlock nodded and gestured for him to go outside. “Thanks.” John said as he rushed out the door.

“What do you want now?” John asks, clearly annoyed. 

“Wow, what a nice greeting. Anyways, I wanted to know how you and that guy were doing.” His friend said. He could just hear the smile in her voice. God-dammit Irene. How do you always know these things? “Um, well, he… Kind of asked to sit at my table?”

“Holy shit, are there tables open?” Irene asks excitedly.

“Um,” John looks back into the shop to see three, two seat tables open. “Yeah, there are three tables open.” There’s a long pause on the other end but finally, he gets an answer.  
“I don’t know what to say buddy, keep me posted though. Talk to you later, bye!” 

“Bye,” he replies ending the call. He walked back into the shop to his table stuffing the phone back in his pocket. 

\---------------------------------------------------

An hour passed by and John was able to make some small talk with Sherlock. He actually learned some things about him. How he was 23, has a black tabby, how he has stayed in London for all his life, and that his favourite ice-cream flavour is strawberry. John packed up his things, and slowly walked back to his apartment. *Bing* Incoming text message from Irene Ass-ler.

Irene Ass-ler: Yo, I'm crashing at your place 2nite

Johnny-boy: Y

Irene Ass-ler: Cuz I wanna. And cuz I got locked out

Johnny-boy: Holy fuck, fine

Irene Ass-ler: Thx

Johnny-boy: You owe me dinner

Irene Ass-ler: KK. Cya, coming in five, xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it was short but I didn't have any other ideas okay. Also, did you like the Riverdale reference? XD it was for itsteatime. (GO SEARCH HER UP AND KUDOS HER WORKS)


End file.
